This invention relates to archery bows and more particularly, to compound-type archery bows employing cables, cams and pulleys.
While compound-type bows have been known for some time, such bows have not been fully accepted by archers for many reasons, among which are difficulties in achieving and maintaining satisfactory operation and performance of such bows. Compound bows utilize relatively complicated mechanisms which must be operated in unison in predetermined cooperative relationship in order to achieve and maintain satisfactory operational characteristics commonly referred to, at least in part, as tuning and timing characteristics. In addition, some compound bows have been rather unsightly with various appendages detracting from the appearance of such bows.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a compound bow which is reliable in operation and the tuning and timing characteristics of which may be established at the time of manufacture and assembly without need for subsequent adjustment by archers while at the same time enabling draw weight adjustment to suit the individual needs and preferences of archers. Another objective is to provide a compound bow having simplified components which are integrated with the basic bow structure to provide a more pleasing appearance while at the same time streamlining the bow to avoid protuberances which make the bow unnecessarily unwieldy in handling and usage, particularly in use for hunting. Another objective is to provide adjustment apparatus by which the positions of various adjustable parts may be correlated and adjustments, as well as replacements of various parts, easily accurately accomplished.
The foregoing and other objectives have been attained by the provision of new and improved adjustable mounting means for adjustably mounting limb members on a handle member including a new and improved arcuate rib and socket connection with an adjustment bolt member; a new and improved eccentric wheel and idler pulley assembly; a new and improved draw weight adjustment and cable attachment assembly; and a new and improved arrangement and attachment of a pair of cable members relative to the bow limb members and the handle member.